


It Doesn't Matter to Me

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas fic, Fic for Nico, I know it's late, M/M, Mainly spideypool, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, Please forgive mistakes, Science Bros, Science bros is my OTP, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Tony is being nice, Wade Is Insecure, Wade is difficult to write., there is now smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony invited Peter and Wade to his ugly Christmas sweater party. (Super suits included) Peter wants them to go as themselves. Their real selves. Wade isn't sure the world is ready to see his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A late christmas fic for Nico

 

Peter was laid across Wade's lap, playing on a hand held, when he decided to confront Wade. The older was in a good mood, running his fingers through Peter's hair and humming various Christmas tunes while listing off random thoughts that he came across.

_Yes. Now is definitely the perfect time to ask._

Peter paused his game and looked up at his boyfriend (That was still so weird to say, much less think, and still left a fluttery feeling in Peter's stomach and chest), clearing his throat to gain Wade's attention.

“So uhh Tony is having his Christmas party again this year.”

Wade raised an eyebrow and rubbed his thumb over Peter's waist where his hand lay. “Yeah? Are we planning on crashing it?”

Peter shook his head. “No, Tony actually invited us this year. I guess the Mighty Avengers are finally recognizing us.” Peter smiled at that but kept talking before Wade could cut in. “It's an ugly Christmas sweater party. And Tony said we can wear costumes if we didn't want people to know our identities quite yet but uh… well...”

Peter felt nervous at what he wanted to ask. He knew it was risky. Their relationship was still pretty new and he knew this was asking a lot of the Mercenary. It took a long time for Wade to become this comfortable with Peter. To be able to just lie together on the couch like this in civilian clothes, all secrets laid bare before the other.

Wade hummed and reached over Peter to grab a taco from the coffee table that always seemed to have some sort of Mexican food on it, no matter how much he and Wade ate from it.

“So? Do you wanna go? If I go as Santa, will you sit on my lap?” Wade winked and Peter was slightly disgusted with himself for how attractive he found it, even with Wade's mouth full of food.

“Uhmm I was actually thinking we could… go as ourselves? If that's okay? I-I don't want to pressure you into anything btu well… I want… I want people to know we're together and and we haven't actually told anyone, even if some have already seen us together, Tony in particular, but like well, I-I I just, I think it would be nice. To go as ourselves. Because, we never get to be that unless we're alone and and yeah… uhh… s-sorry...” Peter wasn't looking away from his fighting hands. Wade had gone quiet, even his crunching had ceased. Peter knew he was thinking over his pathetic ramble but it was driving him crazy in anticipation.

Wade slowly started chewing again and scratched at Peter's scalp. By the off focus look in his eyes, Peter knew he was having his own conversation. When his expression pinched, Peter sat up and looked at his worriedly.

“...Wade? We...we don't have too. I just… I thought it would be neat ya know… but it's okay?”

Wade's eyes slowly focused back on Peter. “You promise you won't leave my side? **Of course he won't, he's Petey.** But that doesn't mean others won't stare. But Petey really wants us to go. Fine. But only because Peter wants too. **He should still sit on our lap though.** You should definitely sit in my lap, Peter.”

Peter chuckled and kissed Wade's cheek. “So does that mean you'll go with me? As we are?”

Wade shrugged. “If that's what you want, sweetheart. We're expecting chimmichangas in return though~! **And a hot and bothered spidey in our lap.** Or as the author would say, _'YAAAASSSSSS'_ ” Wade winked again and swallowed the rest of his taco down, squeezing Peter's thigh.

Rolling his eyes, Peter swung his leg over Wade's waist and settled comfortably in his lap. He circled his arms loosely around Wade's neck after putting aside his hand held. He pressed his forehead against Wade's and smiled. “Thank you, Wade. I know this isn't something you're comfortable with.”

Wade shrugged off the comment and pressed their lips together, cringing when he felt a sore on his lip crack. “You're the one that wants to be seen with all of this.” He slouched uselessly against the couch, trying to look as if he was laughing his looks off but Peter could see through all of that and grabbed Wade's hands, placing them on his waist and scooting forward so minimal space was between them.

“Hush. Don't be like that, Wade. I don't care what you look like. You're perfect to me. Now stop being emo and kiss me already.”

Wade grinned that maniacal grin of his and held Peter's hips tight, pushing up against him. “Now that I can do.” He pressed their lips together again and picked Peter up, shivering when legs wrapped around his waist. Peter clung to Wade and kissed him for all he was worth.

As Wade took Peter to his bedroom, The man started to doubt whether he really should've agreed to go but with his unbelievable boyfriend **And a hot one that's not scared of our body.** Kissing on his neck in such a wonderfully distracting way. Wade knew he'd have said yes eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks went by rather fast after that. So it wasn't a surprise when it seemed like the next day that Peter was coming over early to pick Wade up.

“You ready to go, babe?”

Wade grunted and slipped his jacket on. He may have agreed not to wear his mask, but he was bringing his hoodie dammit.

Peter stood in the doorway, fiddling with his fingers. “Wade… You can still change your mind, you don't have to go if you don't want to.”

Wade shook his head. “Nu uh, sweet cheeks. I said I'll go, so I'll go. I may un alive people but I don't go back on my word.” Wade made sure he could successfully pull the hood completely over his face if he needed to hide. “But it's not my fault if anyone throws up when they see this mug o mine. **Wouldn't be the first time.”**

Peter pushed Wade's hood back down and held his face in his hands. “Wade, I'm telling you. It's really not as bad as you make it out to be. You look fine. And in those pants? If anything, people are going to be jealous. This is going to be fun!”

Peter kissed him sweet and soft but Wade wasn't having it and grabbed Peter around his waist, dipped him just like in the movies, Peter's leg going up and everything, sliding a hand through Peter's hair to hold him. When he kissed him, he put in every cheesy romantic feeling he'd ever had for the kid. When he let Peter back up, the younger had a star-stuck look in his eyes.

Wade laughed and kissed along Peter's neck. “You're too good for me, Spidey. Too hot **(Hot damn)** is more accurate. Tell me. How did a sweet kid like yourself, end up with a guy like me?”

Peter blinked back to reality and tilted his head to the side, giving Wade more access. “ _Wade_ If you keep doing that, we'll never make it to the party.” He was complaining, yet Wade knew Peter craved for this kind of attention from him. He may be ugly, but Wade sure knew how to make his partners feel _good._ It was the least he could do when someone agreed to put up with his body for a night.

Wade stood up straight, and held Peter against him in his arms. “Is that really a bad thing?” He shifted his hips just so and knew by the need growing in Peter's eyes that he could feel Wade's tell tale sighs of the building of his arousal.

Peter bit his lip. “Wade we don't have time to do anything! We're gonna be late.”

Wade walked Peter back until he was pressed against the wall. “Aww come on, Petey! It's Christmas. We don't even have to do anything, just let me kiss you for a while? Besides, **We can be fashionably late.** All the cool kids are. And we're by far the coolest kids.”

Peter's breath quickened when his back hit the wood paneling of Wade's apartment and sighed. “F-fine. But we're not having sex! You understand me!?”

Wade grinned and pushed his hips against Peter, loving the quiet gasp he got. “Yes sir! You know, you should try ordering me around in the bedroom sometime. It's hot.”

Peter rolled his eyes and acted as if he was going to push Wade away. “I swear, if you don't shut up and kiss me, I'm-”

Wade did just that and sucked on Peter's bottom lip until the other moaned with another well placed thrust and slipped his tongue in. It wasn't difficult to kiss Peter into oblivion. Wade knew all the right spots to hit that had the young adult writhing against him. Wade smirked when he felt Peter push back against him a little more frantically, definitely getting hot and bothered.

Wade had one hand in Peter's hair, pulling and tugging on it in rhythm with his thrusting, his other siding down the small of Peter's back to grab at his ass, making Peter whimper against him.

Wade moved to kiss down Peter's throat, sucking marks where he knew Peter would have difficulty hiding.

“ **Damn** , Petey if we cut this short, I don't think I'll have much luck keeping my “Katana” down during your party.” With another thrust, Wade slid his hand down Peter's thigh and lifted it to his waist to get a better angle. They both made louder noises after that.

Peter panted dangerously close to Wade's ear and Wade was having a hard time focusing on his words. “W- _Wade_ just- just do something. Fast. I-I stilll _ah!_ I still wanna- wanna make the party.”

Pushing the younger against the wall, Wade grabbed Peter's wrists and putt his hands flat on the wall. “Mmm stay there baby boy. I'm gonna take good care of you.” It always amazed Wade how much trust Peter had in him. It also amazes our dick.  **Don't be gross, Tammy.**

Wade pulled back and had to stop to look at Peter, flushed and hard against the wall. He still had a leg around Wade's waist but his other was braced on the wall. He hoped he'd never stop being amazed at Peter's wall climbing skills.

He unbuttoned Peter's pants and dug his hand inside. Peter moaned and his head made a thump against the wall. Wade started kissing him and moved his hand rhythmically up and down. Peter became more and more needy until he had both hands fisted in Wade's hoodie and was pushing it off of him while simultaneously trying to pull the Mercenary closer to him.

Wade laughed against Peter's mouth and moved down to bite at his neck. “Slow down, Spidey. You get so needy when I get you hot.”

Peter groaned and grabbed Wade's neck tightly, would've left a bruise if not for Wade's healing factor. “Wade! Just- _fuck_ \- hurry it up already!”

Wade chuckled and unbuttoned his own jeans, pulling them down enough to pull his goods out. He held them both together with one hand and nearly lost it at the sight of Peter coming undone. Wade nipped his way up to Peter's ear and breathed hotly against it. “Come on, baby boy. I want you to cum with me.” Wade had to fight back the urge to make a reference and busied his mouth with Peter's neck instead.

When another hand joined his on their dicks, Wade nearly lost it right there. He always joked about Peter having 'Sticky hands' but it was a completely different experience with sex organs were involved.

Peter was making louder and louder noises and Wade had to bite his lip. He kissed along Peter's throat, moaning against him. He let Peter work them until Peter was scrunching his eyes closed and burying his face in Wade's shoulder, letting out a noise that surly had to be inhuman. With a couple more pulls Wade was right behind him, pushing Peter so hard against the wall, he was worried for a second something might break.

Peter fell limp against Wade and the older man took over, pumping them through the aftershocks.

He slowly let Peter back down to the floor, but when he started to stumble, Wade laughed and led him to his couch. Both were put of breath and more than a little sweaty.

Wade pulled Peter into his lap after carefully tucking them back in their pants and giggled. “We can go to that party, now, Petey! Although, you might wanna check your hair again. You look like you just had some crazy hot sex. You're welcome!”

Peter groaned, still a little dazed and kissed Wade slowly. “I said no sex, Wade. And what did you do?”

Wade shrugged. “That wasn't sex. Now hurry up and get ready.”

Stumbling to his feet, Peter left to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Wade laughed when he heard Peter shout his name with a mix of irritation and shock. “WILSON. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY NECK.”

Wade lost it and fell off the couch, banging his head on the table. Peter growled and stomped back to the couch, stealing on of Wade's jackets. It didn't cover all of the marks but it at least helped a little. (Not really.)

“Damnit, I hate you.”

Wade sat up and winked at Peter. “Looks good on you, Baby boy. Besides, didn't you say you wanted people to know we are together?”

“Yeah but not like-! Ugh. Just go get in the car.”

Wade jumped up and pushed Peter against the dresser, kissing him until Peter stopped scowling and started to lose thought again. Wade pulled back and smirked. “Yep. I totally knew it.”

Peter blinked and was frozen against the dresser, literal stars in his eyes. “Wha- huh?”

“You totally can't stay mad at moi.”

Peter stared and shook his head before realizing what Wade said. He was screaming at Wade as said man ran out the door, a stale burrito sailing past his head, but he knew there was a grin on the boy's face so he'd call it a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! I wrote Smut. Enjoy your Smut.

**Author's Note:**

> Plotted with my collaborator, Nico at 2am one night. Constructive criticism please. I had a lot of difficulties writing Wade.


End file.
